<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wandering Thoughts by BuckeyeKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577171">Wandering Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty'>BuckeyeKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Depression, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mumza - Freeform, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur hasn't been in the greatest mental state for a while, he knows this, his therapist knows this (they're working on it but they really don't want to give him the wrong medication), his best friends don't know this.</p>
<p>But then he reaches out to the Dad friend of the group, Phil, and well now one of them knows and they could make telling the others just a bit easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” Techno asked as he answered his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno!” Wilbur responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, what’s wrong? You don’t usually call my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing wrong, my discord is just not working on my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so why’d you call?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to talk to my friend, is that a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's not.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how are you doing Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing good, I’m farming some potatoes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are,” Wilbur laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing Wil?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing good.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, so excited for MCC?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hella excited. Sad the Sleepy Bois aren’t together but excited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always sad the Sleepy Bois aren’t together, but we won together which is beyond awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we can never be teamed again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we need to do a Sleepy Bois stream sometime soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“That be awesome, the fans‘ll love it. And so will we.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, isn’t Phil streaming?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is, I’m going to drive to my office, I’ll call you on discord from my computer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay talk to you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, see you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I feel like Phil is going to stab us,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah probably,” Techno laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So I have, Phil, Philza, Dad we should do a Sleepy Bois stream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, send it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wil,” Phil laughed as he heard the alert, “Wilbur, I mean, yes, absolutely, but why. Also that includes Tommy correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’m sending, Of course it includes Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good, send it yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chat is going crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It really is, send Techno says Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Techno? I’m joining your call.” Phil said and they heard him join the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Phil,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello mates, where did this come from?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were talking about MCC, and well Sleepy Bois came up, so Sleepy Bois stream,” Wilbur explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phasmophobia,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We should talk Tommy into playing Phasmophobia with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil snorted, “He said, you will not be able to make me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed, “I wouldn’t say that Tommy~”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” Tommy joined then left.</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked at his calendar on Wednesday, MCC on Saturday, Sleepy Bois Phasmophobia stream on Sunday, and therapy on Monday. Hopefully enough to continue his will to live, hopefully.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One Week Later</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...I can’t do this…”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed and unlocked his phone, he pulled up his and Phil’s messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Phil, I need help” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “What do you need Wil?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I don’t want to be alive anymore.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Do you have a therapy appointment soon?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I had one on Monday.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Can you stay alive for the five hours it will take me to get there?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “On a call, yeah.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Calling.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>He picked up as soon as his phone started ringing. “Hi Phil,” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Wil, have you eaten or drank anything today?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, can you go grab a glass of water, and drink it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He got up and got himself a glass of water, a plastic glass, it was more of a cup. He drank it, filling it up again and setting it down on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you try and eat a banana?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>For the next five hours Phil got Wilbur to do little things while talking about random topics.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m parked Wil, I’m going to hang up but I’ll be right up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil hung up, leaving Wilbur with his thoughts. He blocked them out focusing on what he was watching.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur got up and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there,” Phil greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Wilbur let him in closing his door.</p><p> </p><p>Phil pulled him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>He melted into the hug, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of that,” Phil said, pulling away, “I want to be here, I want to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>They moved to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to listen, so talk away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I just don't want to do life most days. On good days I love what I do, but they’re few and far between. I just, I don’t know. I just don’t want to exist anymore. Everything is just dull. The only thing that isn’t is talking with all you guys, my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil squeezed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like being alone, my thoughts are too loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told your therapist all this?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “My therapist is trying to get to know my symptoms a bit more before they prescribe me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me anytime, if it’s an emergency call my phone, if you just want to talk call me on discord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I care about you Wil, so much. I’m always here to drown out your thoughts. Your other friends are too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>He hugged Phil tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil hugged him back just as tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just message me that your thoughts are too loud if you need me too drown them out.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was staying the night. Wilbur had given up his bed for Phil.</p><p> </p><p>They got ready for bed and fell asleep, Phil on the bed, Wilbur on his couch.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wilbur woke up to noise in his kitchen and the smell of breakfast. He sat up on his couch, he definitely felt better then he did yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Wil,” Phil greeted as he saw Wilbur’s head appear.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” He got up from the couch and walked over to his island.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better than yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell Techno,” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled, sitting next to him with his own plate of food.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably in about an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They ate, talking about random things. Phil made sure there was no silence, no room for Wilbur’s thoughts to become loud.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hugged Phil.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you, call me if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you. I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil left.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grabbed his phone and put on some music to drown out his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “DreamSMP stream after I get home from school?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “Sure.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “See you then!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “See you.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>He smiled and started working.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wilbur knew that Tommy and Tubbo were just out of school, so he drove over to his office, listening to Phil’s stream. He booted up his computer and set up for his stream.</p><p> </p><p>He started his stream and did his intro for YouTube. Tommy joined the voice channel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Tommy, how was school?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would rather fucking not, but it’s not to bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So what are we doing? Have something planned?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, actually. It’s a surprise though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me, Big Man.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grinned.</p><p> </p><p>He had a grin on his face the entire stream, sometimes it was softer than others.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was grinning throughout as well.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Several Days Later</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god, Wil,” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed, silently hoping Tommy would stay on the call even though he was annoyed, he was having a not so great day, not a bad day but not a good day either.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you do, Tommy.” He felt his breath try to catch, <em> fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the content, it’s funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I can see that, but why? This will be so annoying to fix!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I have medication!” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “That’s awesome Wil!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I’m not going to stream for a bit, let my body get used to the medicine.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “You’re still going to talk to us right?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Of course.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘I’m not going to be streaming for a bit, got some stuff irl to deal with.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, streaming was his job, the nerves just from doing that, bloody hell. Why was it stressful, everyone was supportive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Why did my nerves just shoot up when I tweeted that?” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “You’re being vague and you don’t want questions.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Yeah.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “Hey Big Man, what are you doing?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m writing a new song, what do you need?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “Nothing, I just wanted to chat with you.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"><em>“Okay, call?”</em></span></p><p> </p><p>“Hello Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Tommy, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, what are you writing about?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was writing about people making life worth living, worth continuing, subtly. “That’s a secret, I’ll tell you later, eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy groaned, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled, “Are you streaming today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, cause some chaos on the DreamSMP, hang out with Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just make sure not to set off the TNT.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I care about you right, Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Why are you asking?”</p><p> </p><p>“No reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Stream today!’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>His friends all knew he had medication, some knew more about it than others but they all knew he had them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Won't You Talk To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy hasn't talked to Wilbur in a long while and it's affecting him more than he shows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wasn’t talking to him, he wasn’t planning anything, at least he didn’t think he was, and he was talking to everyone else, so why wasn’t he talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Did I do something wrong? Is Tommy mad at me?” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Not that I know, why?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “He won’t talk to me, at all.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong. Just give him time, I’m sure it’s nothing.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Okay.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tommy hadn’t talked to him in a week, no text/discord messages, no calls, no response to his tweets, nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur brings up him and Tommy’s discord messages, all the unread messages, him trying to start conversion, getting more desperate as the week went on.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “Did I do something wrong?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>It was left unread, just like all of the other one.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and pulled up his messages with Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “Is Tommy mad at me?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tubbo: <span class="u"> <em> “I don’t believe so why?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “He’s ignoring me, he’s left all my messages unread. Last time he talked to me was a week ago.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tubbo: <span class="u"> <em> “Oh…” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I’m sorry, I don’t know, I can’t think of any reason he would be mad at you.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “Thanks anyway” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tubbo: <span class="u"> <em> “Np” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>He sighed again and got up to get himself a snack.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>He woke up and felt like shit. A Bad Day then. He grabbed his phone and texted Phil. <span class="u"> <em> “Today’s a bad day.” </em> </span> He forced himself out of his bed and into his bathroom, he got ready for the day. His phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Just let me know if you need anything.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “*Thumbs up emoji*” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He got himself breakfast and turned on some random movie. He opened up twitter, his feed was filled with things along the lines of, <b>‘Wilbur’s being served payback for all those times he ignored Tommy.’</b> The viewers have noticed he’s gotten nothing but radio silence from Tommy. He got off twitter. He was streaming today, he had too, he’d promised but god if he wanted to. All he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and disappear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I want to disappear” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Why?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Then everyone doesn’t have to deal with me.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “We want to deal with you.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Tommy doesn’t” </em> </span>
</p><p>He felt a bit bad putting Phil in a place where he couldn’t respond. He pulled up his and Tommy’s discord messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “If you don’t want to talk to me, at least fucking block me.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He locked his phone and set it face down on the island.</p><p> </p><p>He finished up his breakfast and cleaned the dishes. His phone was buzzing but he ignored it, he jolted down some lyrics for a new song, did some editing, listened to some music, watched some of Phil’s stream when he started. Then he was driving to his office.</p><p> </p><p>He started his stream with a smile on his face, going through everything. He ignored all mention of Tommy. Tommy did join the server and he did stream but he never reached out or tired to talk with him. It didn’t hurt, it couldn’t. He hosted Phil and sent everyone over there with a smile, but as soon as he was off camera, tears burned in his eyes. He shouldn’t have streamed on a bad day, he shouldn’t have streamed the SMP when Tommy wasn’t talking to him. He shakily sent the stream to his editor. He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket without looking at the messages. He shut down his computer and locked up his office.</p><p> </p><p>He drove back to his flat and collapsed onto his couch.</p><p> </p><p>He finally looked at his messages, loads from Phil and Techno, none from Tommy. He went to see if Tommy actually blocked him, he hadn’t and the messages were read. He locked his phone and threw it into his armchair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He hates you, he hasn’t tried to talk to you. He doesn’t need you. You need him though, pathetic.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shut up </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He hates you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He unmuted Phil’s stream. His friend’s voice drowning out his thoughts. He curled up, knees to his chest, arms on his knees, head in his arms. <em> I feel like shit. </em></p><p> </p><p><b>“Why did Wilbur end stream earlier than usual?”</b> A dono read out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wil’s not having a great day today.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked up in time to see Phil glance off to the side, where his phone was, probably. He wasn’t any better than Tommy, ignoring Phil and Techno when they just wanted to help. He got up and got his phone from the armchair, he read through Techno’s messages.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “Sorry for not responding, having a bad day :(“ </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Techno: <span class="u"> <em> “It’s okay, I get it.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>He smiled, he went back to his computer. He read through Phil’s messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Sorry.” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I just...I don’t know.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He got an idea, he went to do an alert, <b>“Havin’ a bad day, because I haven’t gotten a sand snack recently.”</b></p><p> </p><p>He watched Phil’s eyes widen then he sighed, “Don’t eat sand Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Don’t tell me want to do” “Dadza”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Phil faceplamed, “Wil, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Chat was spamming Dadza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Fun Fact: Phil’s contact on my phone is Dadza.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you tell them that,” Phil sighed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Cause it’s funny.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighed again smiling softly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I just don’t get it, I apparently didn’t do anything but he’s not talking to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he read your messages?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not since I said, <em> “If you don’t want to talk to me, at least block me” </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“He talks to everyone else still,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it makes me feel like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes me feel like I’m relying on someone who doesn’t want to interact with me. So it makes me feel like a burden.” He laughed humorlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not a burden Wil,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know </em>, but it feels like, to him, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s heart hurt, he couldn’t make Tommy talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Streaming feels dulls without him,” Wilbur whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try to join your stream more,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also willing to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The MCC teams had been announced, Tommy was on his team, they already had a group chat. Tommy would only respond if the other team members said something, so they had taken to repeating Wilbur whenever he said something important.</p><p> </p><p>“What if he ignores me during MCC, I don’t think I can handle that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my permission to join my team’s call in between rounds, I’ve told them already and they are okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He started the MCC stream with a forced smile. When he undeafened and heard Tommy’s laugh, his smile became less forced.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Wilbur’s just happy to hear Tommy.' </em> Chat was saying.</p><p> </p><p>That was, painfully, true, he was always so happy to see Tommy talk in the team chat as well as the DreamSMP chat, even if he wasn’t responding to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t fully ignore him, during the games. During the breaks, however, he was ignored by Tommy completely, so he would join Phil’s team’s voice channel for that time.</p><p> </p><p>The stream ended and Wilbur felt like shit, <em> two days until therapy, two days. </em></p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>He went to bed that night hoping not to wake up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tuesday</p><p> </p><p>Therapy had definitely helped, but he couldn’t stream, he didn’t have the want or the energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Depression nap time,” He snorted at his own joke.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> “I hate you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He bolted up in bed, tears running down his face. He didn’t remember his dream but that last sentence, said by Tommy, rang in his head. He grabbed his phone opening him and Tommy’s messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “What did I do?” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Did I do something?” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I’m sorry.” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Are you mad at me?” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Why aren’t you talking to me?” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “I’m sorry about whatever I did.” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Please, Talk to me.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He shakily called Phil, knowing he would pick up.</p><p> </p><p>“Wil, what’s wrong?” Phil asked immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He choked out a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Wil, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m right here.” Phil continued to comfort him until he could speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a nightmare, I don’t remember it other than Tommy saying he hated me,” He said through sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>Phil bit his lip, “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If Phil’s heart had broken when Wilbur texted him, he didn’t want to be alive anymore, his heart shattered when he heard him sobbing his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Wilbur asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he blocks people he hates, he hasn’t blocked you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I should live alone for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask your parents first, but you can always come stay with me if you have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll call my parents and let you back to your stream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” He ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>Phil returned to his computer, putting on his headphones and unmuting his mic. “I’m back, sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who called you?” Tubbo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, the content of the call is no one’s business. He’s fine.” <em> or he will be. </em></p><p> </p><p>Neither of the teens were streaming.</p><p> </p><p>“So as I was saying…” Tommy continued the story he had been telling before Phil got the emergency call.</p><p> </p><p>After his stream</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, can you stay on the call for a minute?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...sure! Bye Tubbo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Tommy! Bye Phil!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Tubbo!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo left the call.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, Big Man?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you talking to Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s none of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“It becomes my business, when you stop talking to one of your close friends, for seemingly no reason, for over a month and this isn’t really my place to say, but before he got the medication he’s on now, talking to us was the only part of his life that wasn’t dull.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was silent.</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks he did something wrong and that you hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He acts fine on stream.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want everyone to know how much your radio silence is hurting him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy went silent again.</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighed, “Just message him, not now, but soon.” He had gotten a message from Wilbur saying he was going to be staying with his parents for a little. He pulled up Techno’s messages with him in discord.</p><p> </p><p>Phil: <span class="u"> <em> “Wil’s going to be staying with his parents for a bit.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Techno: <span class="u"> <em> “Okay, that’s good” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Phil: <span class="u"> <em> “Yeah, I haven’t felt comfortable with him being alone for a bit, but he’s an adult and I didn’t want to upset him.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go, is that okay?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but don’t forget to message Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” Tommy left the call.</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wilbur packed up necessities for a week, he didn’t plan on saying any longer than that. He grabbed  his chargers and laptop. He put everything into a suitcase and backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Dad: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m here” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “On my way down.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He locked the door to his flat on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his bags in the boot of his Dad’s car. He got into the passenger seat. “Thanks for letting me stay over.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem Will. We want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Sleepy Bois-Tommy</p><p> </p><p>Sand Jesus: <span class="u"> <em> “Heading to my parents w/ my Dad.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Save Me: <span class="u"> <em> “Good.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Blood God: <span class="u"> <em> “*Thumbs up emoji*” </em> </span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>Thing 1: <span class="u"> <em> “I don’t hate you.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stared at the message, the first one he had gotten for a month. The three dots telling him, Tommy was typing.</p><p> </p><p>Thing 1: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m sorry for ignoring you. You didn’t do anything, you didn’t deserve it. Some people just said some stuff that got to my head. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “It’s okay, talk to me next time or you can talk to Phil and/or Techno.” </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “It hurt me because I care about you so much and I didn’t have a reason why you were ignoring me. You can always talk to me about anything that’s happening.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy started typing something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Me and Techno will be tracking down whoever said those things to you.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Thing 1: <span class="u"> <em> “I’ll talk to you next time.” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Wilbur!” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “We will” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Thing 1: <span class="u"> <em> “They’re minors!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Don’t care.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sleepy Bois Incorporated</p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Techno, we have some children to track down.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Why?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “They are the reason Tommy stopped talking to me.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m listening.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <em> <span class="u">“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!”</span> </em></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “ENCOURAGE ME!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Guys” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “WIL NO!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “WIL YES!” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>JustKilledAWoman: <span class="u"> <em> “NO!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Yes.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “YES!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “No.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Fine.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “With great reluctance I will concede.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Thank you, Phil.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “;)” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Wilbur Don’t.” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Do not” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Dadza” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Oh my god.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Dadza indeed.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Safe from Dadza’s prying eyes</p><p> </p><p>Wil: <span class="u"> <em> “We should all tweet Dadza at the same time.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Toms: <span class="u"> <em> “YES!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tech: <span class="u"> <em> “Five minutes?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wil: <span class="u"> <em> “Five minutes.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Toms: <span class="u"> <em> “;)” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Bois Incorporated</p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “It went quiet what are you planning?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Nothing” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “I can smell your lies.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later</p><p> </p><p>WilburSoot</p><p>
  <b>‘Dadza’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit</p><p>
  <b>‘Dadza’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade</p><p>
  <b>‘Dadza’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Philza</p><p>
  <b>‘Oh My God.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Did we just break twitter?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “We totally did, lmao.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “I need to switch my nickname, smh.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “LOL!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “I hate you all.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “No you don’t.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Leave then bitch.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Sure, Phil.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m going back to my movie.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Have fun.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “^^^” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Potato time.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled, the fact that people said things to Tommy that made him stop talking to him was in the back of his mind, but Tommy was talking to him and smiling was a bit easier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Techno's UK Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TECHNO IN THE UK WHAT WILL HE DO?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Week Later</p><p> </p><p>He was back in his flat, grinning as he listened to Tommy’s stream.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur’s not at his office guys, he won’t be streaming.”</p><p> </p><p>He clicked on the Highlight My Message, <em> ‘Mental Health Day, Chat, Mental Health Day.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Chat blew up with <em> ‘Wilbur!’ and ‘And he’s watching Tommy, real friends right there.’ </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two Months Later</p><p> </p><p>Tommy: <span class="u"> <em> “Can I talk to you after your stream?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: <span class="u"> <em> “Of course.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>After the stream</p><p> </p><p>Tommy called him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Wilbur,” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Toms.”</p><p> </p><p>“They said you only put up with me for the clout.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re lying,” He said without hesitation, “I film with you because I love and care about you, you’re my friend! If I only wanted clout I would milk the shit out of the fact that you ignored me. I would have taken my pleading for you to talk to me public. I didn’t want anything other than you to talk to me. You’re like my little brother. I want to talk and hang out with you. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every word. I love you, Toms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Wil. I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, wanna give me the names of these bullies?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish. I’m not sending you and Techno on them.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “I tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not letting you two go to prison for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, you win, I’ll stop asking. I can’t make Techno stop though.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Tommy’s turn to sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled. “Sorry, no one controls the blade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Corruption arc POG.”</p><p> </p><p>“An insane musician and an anarchist, what will they do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaos.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I deserve a little chaos, as a treat.”</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit of corruption.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Just a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a treat,” Tommy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gasped. “Sleepy Bois Inc, you laugh, you lose,” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>“When Techno finally visits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he planning a trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you’d think with his upload schedule he wouldn’t have a problem, but yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not in the next MCC so he should have less trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just let me know when.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully he just messages the Sleepy Bois chat.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Got any homework I can help with?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I do have homework, so I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Bye Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy left the call.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shut down his computer and locked his office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get a hotel, I want to visit you guys, I really do, I just can’t get a hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay at my flat if you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to intrude, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to and you’re not intruding Tech.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so I can stay over at your flat for the week I’m there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just let us know what week you’re coming, so Phil and Tommy can plan when they’re coming down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sleepy Bois Incorporated</p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “I have my flight to Brighton booked for 2 weeks from Wednesday.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “POG!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Awesome.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “So I have two weeks to clean my flat?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Yes.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Pog” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “??” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “No hotels, I’m staying with Wilbur.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “I see.” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Don’t murder each other.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “We’ll try.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “No promises.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <em> <span class="u">“Why do I even try?”</span> </em></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Lol.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>2 Weeks Later</p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m through security. I’m posting a picture of my luggage and one of the chairs at the airport.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Ah yes, breaking twitter. A great passtime, lol.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Can’t wait to see you! College time.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Have a Good Day.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Tell me when you land.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Okay.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Have a good flight.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Thanks Phil.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Potatoblade: <span class="u"> <em> “I landed, going to customs.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “On my way.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur got in his car and drove to the airport. He parked and walked into the airport, waiting by the baggage claim.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Techno, he grinned, going over to him, “Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno turned to look at him, “Wil”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s grab your bag and get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded. Techno grabbed his suitcase and followed Wilbur to his car.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to break Twitter again?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Always, but how do you propose we do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Post a picture of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your back, just your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at Wilbur’s flat, putting Techno’s luggage down, Techno snapped a picture of Wilbur as he was putting Techno’s suitcase down. He posted the picture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Two Techno posts? What is today?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Is that Wilbur?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Where are you?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>WilburSoot</p><p>
  <b>“Technoplane”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled, “Thanks for helping me break twitter.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil and Tommy are waiting in a VC, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Wilbur went to discord on his computer, and joined the VC Tommy and Phil were in. He turned on his webcam and pulled another chair over.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the UK, Techno,” Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I don’t know if you noticed but we just broke twitter a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did, you really did,” Phil said, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“Wil remember my idea, we’d break the internet.” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smirked, “At the least we’d break the fans.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the idea?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You Laugh, You Lose, Sleepy Bois edition,” Tommy explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Would we have lives? We make each other laugh,” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We would have too, each have separate lives maybe. We’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to eat soon,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, I’ll get it delivered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Dad is driving us down Saturday morning early and we’re coming back up late Saturday night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kristen and I are doing the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Saturday afternoon for the stream,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it from here, I don’t want to get kicked out of my office because of you guys. Plus there’s more room, in the frame.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The beach and the pier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, are we walking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, It’s close enough. I should probably walk to my office, but,” He laughed, “Nah.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno smirked, “Are you going to stream this week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re coming with me, not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t want to be a bad host and leave you bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or I could play on the computer at your flat.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened, “You’re right, you’re right. A Technoblade you laugh, you lose will still happen, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We are really keeping everyone in the dark, no one knew you were coming here except us and no one knows Tommy, Phil, and Kristen are coming down on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and we’re keeping it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for sure,” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Techno smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur led Techno down to the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“Today’s a nice day, it’s actually sunny and not cloudy, for now at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sunny just for me,” Techno said, putting a hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed, “You wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur continued smiling, even after they both stopped laughing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Day</p><p> </p><p>“Techno are you ready to go?” Wilbur called.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m coming.” Techno called back. Techno came out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled, “Let’s go.” He grabbed his keys.</p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They got in Wilbur’s car and started the drive over to Wilbur’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still so weird, this is the American drivers seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed, “Do you want me to give you some F’s in the chat.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not when you say it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at Wilbur’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ll start the stream and then we’ll bring you in so you have to be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sat down in front of his computer turning it on, “Welcome to the slow show, you can sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno did so, “Ah yes, Shit computer, you’ve talked about this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re on Twitch, you’re not streaming on Youtube, you can swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technoswear edition of one of your most popular series.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed as he set up for the stream. “Stream title, You Laugh, You Lose w/ Mystery Guest. I’ll change it once I bring you in.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, hi chat. Another You Laugh, You Lose, yes, but you will <em> love </em> it.” Wilbur smirked, “We’re going into Youtube mode real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno sniffled a chuckle, as Wilbur introed for his youtube video.</p><p> </p><p>“Mystery Guest time,” Wilbur said, clapping his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>Techno stood up and walked over, just out of frame.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smirked, looking over and up at him. He stood up and let Techno sit down in the desk chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Technoblade?!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Techno POG!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is where Techno is, he’s at Wilbur’s!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, freak out, Techno’s in England,” Wilbur said, “Let’s go through the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled, “Rules?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smirked, “Rule #1 No Boomers</p><p>Rule #2 No Zoomers</p><p>Rule #3 No Weebs (Under Penalty of Death) (I’m looking at you Phil)</p><p>Rule #4 No Marvel Stans</p><p>Rule #5 Stan Loona</p><p>Rule #6 No Kpop</p><p>Rule #7 No My Little Pony Friendship Is Fuck</p><p>Rule #8 No Videos I’ve Already Seen Before</p><p>Rule #9 Staged Videos Are Shit</p><p>Rule #10 Ignore Rule #5</p><p>Rule #11 Loud Is Sometimes Funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno’s eyes were wide, “What the-”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grinned, “I’m giving Techno 3 lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno seemed to come back to earth, blinking and then he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like that look,” Wilbur said, handing Techno an earbud and getting ready to start up media share.</p><p> </p><p>Techno shook his head pulling out his phone, putting it on do not disturb and wrote down his idea, “I’ll tell you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see if your chat can make <em> THE </em> Technoblade laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grinned, “Yes that is what is on the line today chat, making Technoblade laugh.” He opened up media share.</p><p> </p><p>After Stream</p><p> </p><p>“So idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Rule #3 No Weebs (Under Penalty of Death) (I’m looking at you Phil) and we’re going to have Phil for a you laugh you lose…” Techno smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur matched his smirk, “I see, Technoplane Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded, “Technoplane.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed, “We have to tell Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Safe from Dadza’s prying eyes</p><p> </p><p>Wil: <span class="u"> <em> “Tommy, Techno had a great idea.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Toms: <span class="u"> <em> “Oh?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tech: <span class="u"> <em> “Technoplane Phil, while Wil states Rule #3 No Weebs (Under Penalty of Death) (I’m looking at you Phil)” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Toms: <em> <span class="u">“I’m on board. Just tell me what to do.”</span> </em></p><p> </p><p>Tech: <span class="u"> <em> “For now, just pretend you don’t know anything.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Toms: <span class="u"> <em> “Ok.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Techno exchanged mischievous grins.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Phil and I are on our way!-Kristen” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Can Wait!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Two Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “On my way!” </em> </span></p><p><br/>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “See you soon.” </em> </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The SBI Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The SBI all meet up in person and chaos ensues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>Techno and Wilbur heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil and Kristen or Tommy and his dad?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur opened the door and let Tommy and his father inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome Tommy! Mr. Sketch, thank you for bringing him down!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hullo Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Techno!” Tommy said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled, “Where will you be, if something goes wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go do some work in a cafe.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, “Thank you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Tommy, call me if something happens, Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too Dad, Bye!” He waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you manage to get a time planned out with Tubbo?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook his head, “He’s doing stuff with family today.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks, how’s school been?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been good, a little confusing at points but mostly good.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need any help, we can try to help,” Wilbur offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll remember that.” Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>A knock sounded on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur went back to the door and opened it. Smiling at Phil and Kristen when he saw them on the other side of the door. He let the two of them in.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil!” Tommy exclaimed, running to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Tommy,” Phil greeted, smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hullo Phil,” Techno said, “Kristen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Kristen said.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my flat. We haven’t burned it down or murdered each other yet, are you proud of us, Phil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, for now, you still have several more days,” Phil said, pulling Wilbur into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you too,” Kristen teased.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hugged her as well.</p><p> </p><p>Phil let go of Wilbur and offered a hug to Techno, who took it.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hugged Kristen once Tommy let her go.</p><p> </p><p>Techno side hugged her once both hugs stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan before the stream?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shrugged, “Food, Movie, Chaos.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughed and Techno snorted. Phil shook his head fondly while Kristen chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we break Twitter?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes lit up, “Okay, okay, The four of you sit on the couch, I’m going to post a picture of your backs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaos,” Techno said, solemnly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>His guests sat down on his couch and he snapped a picture, posting it on twitter, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What the Fuck!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo</p><p>
  <b>“LMAO, Chaos Time”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What does Tubbo know?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit</p><p>
  <b>“Chaos Time Indeed!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What is going on?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think we broke twitter, sufficiently for now,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what movie should we watch?” Phil asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Technoplane?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TECHNOPLANE!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Couple Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>“Stream time?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded. “Stream time.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy cheered, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Techno smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You can join us if you want,” Wilbur offered to Kristen.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “I’m good with just watching.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Phil waited just out of frame in chairs, Techno sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Title of stream, You Laugh, You Lose w/ Techno, ????, and ?????,” Wilbur chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“People are going to guess,” Tommy said, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Good for them,” Wilbur said, starting his stream, making sure his mic was muted.</p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled, “They don’t know what’s coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo’s here!” Wilbur said, quickly unmuting his mic, “Hi Tubbo, don’t share what you know.” He turned on his webcam. “Welcome to my flat, chat. That rhymed. Youtube mode real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno stared deadpanned at the camera as Wilbur introed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, what makes this You Laugh, You Lose special? Well…” He grinned, “Welcome to You Laugh, You Lose Sleepy Bois Inc Edition!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Phil came into the frame, bringing their chairs with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat’s lagging,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t noticed,” Wilbur sassed, changing the stream title.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard you have rules, Wil,” Tommy said, fighting a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, rule time,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled, getting ready to Technoplane, see: Tackle, Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy got ready to move to get out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno and Tommy nodded enthusiastically, Phil a second later.</p><p> </p><p>“Rule #1 No Boomers</p><p>Rule #2 No Zoomers</p><p>Rule #3 No Weebs (Under Penalty of Death) (I’m looking at you Phil).”</p><p> </p><p>Techno tackled Phil out of his chair, carefully, as soon as Tommy got out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>All of them burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is why we need lives,” Wilbur said once he calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“You good Phil?” Techno asked, helping him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, is this what you three have been planning?”</p><p> </p><p>The three nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They returned to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Continue with the rules Wil,” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grinned, “Rule #4 No Marvel Stans</p><p>Rule #5 Stan Loona</p><p>Rule #6 No Kpop</p><p>Rule #7 No My Little Pony Friendship is Fuck</p><p>Rule #8 No Videos I’ve Already Seen Before</p><p>Rule #9 Staged Videos are Shit</p><p>Rule #10 Ignore Rule #5</p><p>Rule #11 Loud is Sometimes Funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s crazy,” Tommy said in a tone of awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many lives are we getting?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Five each.” He put each of their names with the number five by them.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this,” Tommy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The three older men smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alls well that ends well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late upload, we’re moving next week so I’m packing up my room.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Stream</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe Techno beat you at your own game Wil,” Tommy said, still laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“My life is a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technoblade is the best, what can I say,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“You did really good Wil,” Phil said, patting him on the head, “You have to let the guest win. It’s only polite.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to let the American win.” Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That Evening</p><p> </p><p>“My dad’s going to pick me in 10 minutes,” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Wilbur said, offering him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took the hug.</p><p> </p><p>Phil, Techno, and Kristen also offered hugs which he took.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was smiling, “I love you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled, “I love you too, gremlin child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too Tommy.” Phil shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded in agreement. Kristen smiled.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur opened the door and smiled at Tommy’s dad, “Welcome, come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Dad!” Tommy said, smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Tommy, ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never. Yeah I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Tommy,” Wilbur, Kristen, and Phil said, not in sync.</p><p> </p><p>Techno waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, I’ll text you when we’re home.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and his dad left.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you Wil?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good, more good days than bad days,” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I am going to go to therapy on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded, “I’ll try not to burn down your flat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad, and as always, I’m here if you need me,” Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should get going,” Kristen said.</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Wilbur hugged Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Techno hugged Kristen then they switched.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Phil, Bye Kristen!” Wilbur waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>Phil and Kristen left.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want for Dinner?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone that has fries.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and potatoes, Tech.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur woke up on the Air Mattress he’d bought specifically because Techno was staying at his flat, <em> Wow I feel like shit. </em> He groaned, yesterday was great, awesome, why was today a bad day. He threw his arm over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He laid there for a couple more seconds before he sat up hand going through his hair. He grabbed his phone, checking through his notifications and then going on twitter, which was filled with people excited about what happened in the You Laugh, You Lose. It made him feel worse, feel guilty about feeling this way.</p><p> </p><p>He closed twitter.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and got up, getting ready for the day before entering the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“‘M having a bad day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Techno set food in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why, yesterday was great! It was awesome, today’s just...dull I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depression doesn’t care about what happened yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it just feels wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded, “Eat.”</p><p> </p><p>He did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They didn’t do much throughout the day, just watched movies or friend’s streams.</p><p> </p><p>That Night</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Wil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as they got ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Have you eaten today?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Yep, Techno made sure of it.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: <span class="u"> <em> “Good, sweet dreams.” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Thanks” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had sent him a continuous stream of memes during the day until he had to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, I want to make some stupid tourist purchases.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go make some.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Day</p><p> </p><p>It was Techno’s last full day in England, they weren’t planning anything, Wilbur had streamed yesterday, he might stream today but it wasn’t sent in stone.</p><p> </p><p>They chilled for most of the day until around lunchtime when their phones received a text.</p><p> </p><p>Sleepy Bois Incorporated</p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “How do you cover bruises?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Idk, why?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Kristen’s going to DM you.” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Yeah, why?” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Names” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>“It’s only three hours,” Wilbur pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m three hours away from beating up the kids who thought it was a good idea to mess with my little brother.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “No!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Same.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Just don’t get caught.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Phil!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Oops that was only meant for Techno and Wilbur.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Wait, little brother?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Yeah?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “:D!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It is bad that I am actually thinking about driving the three hours to beat up the kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s the big brother instinct.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil wouldn’t even try to stop us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Have you told someone?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Yeah, I told the school counselor.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Good” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>We care deeply about TommyInnit</p><p> </p><p>MB: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m </em> this <em> fucking close to driving up to Tommy’s school and committing a crime.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>EB: <span class="u"> <em> “I’d help.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>BFF: <span class="u"> <em> “I mean, pick me up but why?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Dad: <span class="u"> <em> “Tommy asked how to hide a bruise in the SBI chat.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>BFF: <span class="u"> <em> “If u go pikc me up, I’m at scholo.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>MB: <span class="u"> <em> “We’ll let you know” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>EB: <span class="u"> <em> “His parents know right?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Dad: <span class="u"> <em> “Yes, they do.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>EB: <span class="u"> <em> “I’ma offer Disneyland tickets, solely to get him away, give me numbers.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>MB: <span class="u"> <em> “Give me your phone, I’ll add his dad’s number to your contacts.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>BFF: <span class="u"> <em> “Y did u type that out? Aern’t u in the smae room?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>MB: <span class="u"> <em> “Felt like it” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>BFF: <span class="u"> <em> “Class is starting, tell me if u are going to drvie.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>EB: <span class="u"> <em> “You got it.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>That Evening</p><p> </p><p>Sleepy Bois Incorporated</p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Techno?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Yes Tommy?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Do you, by any chance, have anything to do with the fact me and my parents are going to Disneyland for a week, tickets (That include resort rooms) paid for?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “First, my parents and I.” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Second, It’s a possibly.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Why?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Because.” </em> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> “Would you rather Disneyworld tickets cause I’m sure Dream would be willing.” </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Disneyland’s better I don’t want to run into the green bastard, but you didn’t have to.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “You’re right I didn’t, but I want to.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Think of the clout, Tommy. Technoblade paid for my trip to Disneyland.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m also meeting you there, I will be your tour guide.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Can I meet Floof?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “We’ll figure something out.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Plus it’ll get you away from school for a week.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “Thank you Techno!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “No problem” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>“Still mildly debating going up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same, Tech.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Day</p><p> </p><p>Techno was leaving today and Wilbur really didn’t want him to go. He knew Techno needed to though.</p><p> </p><p>“You good, Wil?” Techno asked on the drive to the airport.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, ‘M fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want you to leave,” He quietly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave either, but I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur helped Techno get his things out of the back.</p><p> </p><p>Techno hugged him, “I’ll text you when I land.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Tech.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Wil, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno entered the airport.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur got into his car and drove back to his flat.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been [x] days since Techno talked to us</p><p> </p><p>0 days: <span class="u"> <em> “Techno is in the airport.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>0 DAYS: <span class="u"> <em> “POG” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>0 Days: <span class="u"> <em> “Congrats on not being murdered.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>0 days: <span class="u"> <em> “You should be congratulating us for for not beating up a bunch of teenagers.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>0 DAYS: <span class="u"> <em> “Oh! That reminds me.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleepy Bois Incorporated</p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “They got suspended for 2 weeks.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “Good.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Fucking finally” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Deserved” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Sleep Deprived: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m going to get off my phone so my ADHD ass doesn’t miss my boarding call.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>A Weeb: <span class="u"> <em> “Have a good flight!” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Just Killed A Woman: <span class="u"> <em> “K, text us when you land.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Banana Man: <span class="u"> <em> “Have a nice flight.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Months Later</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was streaming with Tommy and Tommy had said something about getting Techno to join, he was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno’s joining!”</p><p> </p><p>“POG’s in the chat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hullo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Techno!”</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, oh great potato farmer.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have four hunger bars.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed, “You need to start carrying more food.”</p><p> </p><p>As the three of them talked Wilbur realized that he hadn’t had a truly bad day, a day his friends, his second family couldn’t drag him out of in a long time, he laughed suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s funny Wil?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just realized something.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There were still bad days, hard days but his friends always managed to drag him out of or at least make it better, make it bearable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading the story!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>